The present invention is in the technical field of apparatuses that stop fluid flow when liquid is present in the flow. Specifically, the present invention is ideal for use as a water knock-out bottle in the oil and gas industry. When operating with the forces and pressures of a gas well, threaded solutions tend to fail. What is needed is a welded solution that can be constructed in a cost effective and economical manner.